El sacrificio de Yuyuko
by OuryuuXIX
Summary: La verdadera amistad es aquella que más dura, a pesar del pasar de los años. Si alguien quiere apoyarme, ya sea con sugerencias o algo, pueden comentar, y si quieren pueden apoyarme en Patreon para estar motivado y compartir mas historias así con ustedes. Cualquier aportación es buena, y por último, les dejo el link: www.patreon.com/OuryuuXIX


¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué tuviste que ser tú? A pesar de que nuestra amistad fue corta, me duele en el alma que te hayas ido de esa forma, y lo peor, sin haberme dicho nada. Y a pesar de que me habías dicho sobre tu habilidad y lo que eras capaz de hacer, yo traté de hacer todo lo posible para que no lo hicieras, pero llegué muy tarde. Y todo por culpa de ese maldito árbol. Aún así, me alegra saber que fue tu propia voluntad que hayas hecho lo que hiciste, y a la vez me siento triste porque siento que no hice nada para prevenir lo inevitable. Todavía recuerdo el día en que te conocí, fue aproximadamente unos 1000 años mas o menos. En ese entonces estabas caminando sola por un camino rodeado de arboles de cerezo. Aún recuerdo tu aspecto. Eras alta, delgada, y de piel blanca y suave como el terciopelo, vestías un elegante y bello kimono azul celeste con blanco, tus ojos eran de un hermoso color café claro y tu cabello era corto y de color castaño. Usando mi habilidad, me puse enfrente de ti para sorprenderte y ver tu reacción. Yo esperaba que te asustes o algo similar, pero eso no pasó. Todo lo contrario. Cuando me viste, se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en tu bello rostro, y solo me respondiste diciendo hola. Yo realmente sí estaba sorprendida. Era la primera vez que pasaba algo como esto, así que tuve que improvisar una conversación.

\- Mucho gusto en conocerte. - dije.

\- ¿Eres una youkai? - me lo decías en un tono algo serio, como si estuvieras preocupada por algo.

\- Si.- contesté. - Soy una youkai que manipula las barreras, pero no te preocupes que no vengo a hacerte daño. -

\- Tienes una habilidad interesante. - me lo decías en un tono mas relajado. - ¿Pero de veras no le haces daño a la gente? -

\- No te preocupes. Yo no soy de esos youkai que comen humanos, así que puedes estar tranquila.-

Mientras seguíamos caminando por el jardín de cerezos, me dijiste.

\- ¿sabes? Estoy pensando acerca de cómo sería vivir como youkai. -

Tu frase me confundió un poco, pero aún así traté de buscar una buena respuesta.

\- Si algún día llegas a serlo, te enseñaré todo lo que sé. -

\- Muchas gracias. Por cierto, me llamo Saigyouji Yuuko. -

\- Y yo Yakumo Yukari. -

Al tomarnos de la mano, pude sentir tu calidez por primera vez. Tu mano era tan suave que hacía que mi corazón latiera de forma rápida. A partir de ese día, tu y yo nos hicimos buenas amigas. Diariamente iba a tu casa a hablar de todo tipo de cosas, y siempre me tenías preparada una taza de té con galletas hechas a mano por ti. en uno de esos días me contaste por qué querías vivir como youkai, y la razón por la que la gente del pueblo no se te acercaba. Tu habías nacido con una habilidad única, que yo nunca había visto antes, el cual es invocar la muerte a cualquier alma mortal, y estas almas que matabas no iban al cielo o al infierno, sino a otro lugar conocido como Hakugyokurou. Tu primer víctima fue tu padre, el cual mataste por accidente, y por eso tu madre te abandonó cuando eras mas joven, para que no le hagas lo mismo. Mientras decías eso, noté que querías llorar, por lo que no lo pensé dos veces y fuí a abrazarte, para que puedas desahogarte mejor. Por lo que veo, esa habilidad tuya te ha hecho quedar sola, así que para levantarte un poco el animo, te dije.

\- Yuuko, ya no vas a estar sola. De ahora en adelante, yo estaré a tu lado para siempre. -

\- Pero no quiero matarte como lo hice con mi padre. -

\- No te preocupes por eso. Por mas poderosa que sea tu habilidad, yo soy inmortal, así que puedo estar a tu lado. -

Cuando dije eso, tu volviste a llorar, pero esta vez de alegría. Todavía me tenías abrazada, y hasta me apretaste con mas fuerza cuando te dije eso. Y así, los días fueron pasando normalmente, hasta que Un día, mientras iba rumbo a tu casa, escuché a unos aldeanos hablar sobre extrañas desapariciones de personas en el jardín de cerezos en donde te conocí. También hablaban que uno de esos arboles de cerezo creció de una forma muy rápida en cuestión de días. Según los rumores, todo empezó cuando un poeta proveniente de una región desconocida se recostó en ese árbol y según los testigos dicen que ahí decidió morir mientras entonaba un especie de canto o poema, y desde entonces empezaron las desapariciones. Incluso se dice que enviaron a un grupo de personas a investigar en el jardín de cerezos, y solo regresó uno de ellos. Cuando lo interrogaron, dijo que sus compañeros cayeron en una especie de trance o algo que los hacía moverse hacia el árbol mas grande que estaba en el jardín. El estaba a unos metros atrás que el resto de su grupo por si pasaba algo, por lo que pudo contar todo. También dijo que sus compañeros se recostaron alrededor de ese gran árbol, mientras unas raíces gruesas los cubrían. Yo me preocupé por ti porque no quería que termines como esas personas, así que fui a contártelo. Cuando te conté todo, también estabas preocupada y me sugeriste que juntas debemos acabar con ese árbol para que ya no haya mas muertes en el pueblo. A pesar de que todos te rechazaban y te quedabas sola por tu habilidad, tu querías ayudar a la gente, y esa acción me conmovió tanto, que acepté en ayudarte a destruir ese árbol. El peor error de toda mi vida, y por el cual me sigo arrepintiendo, fue la vez en que nos separamos para investigar cada una por su cuenta, como podríamos sellar al menos ese árbol. Yo tardé muchos días en encontrar una forma de sellarlo, hasta que al fin lo hice. Cuando fui a tu casa a llevarte la información que encontré en un viejo pergamino, me preocupé cuando no te encontré en tu casa. En eso, tuve un mal presentimiento, y asustada fui rápidamente al jardín de cerezos. Cuando llegué, había mucha gente reunida. Cuando me acerqué, un sacerdote me detuvo y me dijo.

\- Disculpe señorita, ¿de casualidad es usted Yukari Yakumo? -

\- Si. - Respondí un poco nerviosa.

\- La señorita Yuuko me pidió que le diera esto antes de que la vea. -

El sacerdote me dio un papel doblado, que resultó ser una carta tuya. Cuando lo abrí y lo leí, sentía que mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos. La carta decía.

Mi querida Yukari. Quiero pedirte perdón por lo que hice, y antes de que hagas algo indebido, yo sola tomé esta decisión. Mientras yo investigaba como detener el árbol, el cual los aldeanos nombraron como Saigyou Ayakashi, fui con un sacerdote shinto para ver si hay una forma de sellarlo. Cuando regresamos al jardín, me explicó que desde que el Saigyou Ayakashi se cobró su primera víctima, ese espíritu se metió al árbol y desde ese día empezaron las desapariciones, hasta que llegó un punto en donde el árbol perdió el control y comenzó a atraer a las personas del pueblo para consumir mas almas. Entonces le pregunté si había una manera de destruirlo o sellarlo, y fue donde le conté sobre mi habilidad. Me pidió que la usara para ver si ocurría algo, pero no pasó nada. Entonces me dijo que el Saigyou Ayakashi se volvió tan poderoso por consumir tantas almas que era incontrolable. En eso, pensé que si no puedo usar mi habilidad para sellar el árbol, entonces usaré todo mi cuerpo como sacrificio para que ya no haya mas muertes. Al fin y al cabo, mi cuerpo y mi sangre están condenados a provocar la muerte a los demás, por eso voy a sacrificarme por el bien del pueblo y por el tuyo. Usaré mi cuerpo como barrera y mi sangre como sello. Así, el Saigyou Ayakashi no provocará mas daños a nadie, y lo llevare junto conmigo a Hakugyokurou, en donde permaneceremos sellados para siempre. Quiero que sepas que los momentos en los que pasé contigo fueron los mejores de mi vida, y me alegro de haberte conocido ese día en el jardín. Me hubiera gustado que nuestra amistad dure para siempre, pero no fue así. Perdóname. Te amo. Tu amiga, Yuuko Saigyouji.

Cuando terminé de leer la carta, rompí en llanto, y al acercarme al árbol, te vi en el suelo con una cortada en el cuello y en un charco de sangre, mi corazón quedó destrozado y lloré aun mas, y fui a abrazarte. Grité hasta quedar afónica y te abracé muy fuerte.

\- Eres una tonta Yuuko. - dije. - Yo también te amo. -

El sacerdote que me dió la carta se me acercó y me dijo.

\- Ella quiso sacrificarse por el bien de todos, y solo falta completar el ritual para sellar el árbol. Pero solo esperamos a que llegue usted para que pueda despedirse por última vez de ella. Esa fue su última voluntad. -

Al escuchar eso, me quedé un poco mas tranquila. Al final, lograste tu sueño de querer ser una youkai, aunque tuviste que morir para eso. Me volví a acercar a tu cadáver, te besé y te di el último abrazo mientras mis lágrimas recorrían tu frío rostro. Mientras estaba así, te dediqué estas últimas palabras.

\- Yuuko Saigyouji. La que separa las almas de sus cuerpos y les da un eterno descanso en el mas allá. Has sellado los pétalos del Saigyou Ayakashi, y tu cuerpo ha quedado como una barrera. Ahora que tu sacrificio no fue en vano, tu alma puede ir en paz a Hakugyokurou. Si tu lo deseas, para que ya no sufras nunca mas, te haré olvidar todo para que así puedas empezar de nuevo y seas feliz en el lugar a donde vas. -

Así estuve por unos minutos hasta que te volví a dejar en el suelo para que el sacerdote haga el ritual. Mientras lo hacía, estuve viendo todo. No podía soportar ver que las raíces de ese árbol te tomaba y te arrastraba hacia adentro de el. En eso, empezó a brotar sangre desde las raíces del árbol y con ésta se formó alrededor del tronco un enorme sello. Cuando estaba hecho, el árbol había muerto. Tu sacrificio funcionó. El Saigyou Ayakashi lentamente se marchitaba y poco a poco desaparecía junto contigo. La gente estaba desconcertada porque no sabían lo que pasaba. Los únicos que sabíamos eramos el sacerdote y yo. El árbol se ha ido a Hakugyokurou, junto contigo.

No se cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde ese día, porque desde que pasó me encerré en mi habitación y no quise saber de nada ni de nadie. Incluso Ran, mi shikigami, me traía de comer, pero yo no abría la puerta para nada. Mi corazón estaba tan destrozado que no me importaba ni yo misma. Así pasaron los días hasta que entró una extraña niña con orejas de gato y 2 colas a mi habitación.

\- ¿Que le pasa ama Yukari? ¿Se siente mal? -

En eso entra Ran y dice.

\- Discúlpela por favor. Se llama Chen. Hace poco se volvió mi shikigami. Es una niña interesante, en varias formas. -

\- Ya veo. - Dije. - No hay problema. -

En eso me dice Ran.

\- Se que aun no está recuperada del todo, pero si tiene la habilidad de atravesar las barreras que existen entre la vida y la muerte, entonces puede que sea capaz de volver a reunirse con esa persona a quien tanto quiere. Y aunque se haya olvidado de usted, pues pueden empezar desde cero, y así formar nuevos y mejores recuerdos con ella. Quizá no sea lo mismo como antes, pero debería intentarlo. -

Quizás Ran tenga razon. Aunque ya no se acuerde de mi, al menos podremos empezar de nuevo. Tardé un tiempo en recuperarme y en superar tu muerte. cuando ya estaba lista, le dije a Ran que iba a ir a Hakugyokurou a reencontrarme contigo, o mas bien, volver a presentarme. No fue tan difícil llegar. Era un sitio oscuro, con unas largas escaleras, y había fantasmas por todos lados. Al subir las escaleras, me detuvo un hombre en la entrada. Tenía aspecto de humano, pero su alma estaba separada de su cuerpo. Era un hombre mayor de cabello y barba plateados, y me dice.

\- Alto ahí youkai. ¿tienes algún asunto que tratar con la princesa de Hakugyokurou? Soy Konpaku Youki, jardinero y guardián de la princesa Saigyouji. Di a que has venido o vete. -

Para quitármelo de encima, tuve que usar mi encanto femenino y mi habilidad de seducción para que me deje pasar.

\- Por lo visto, no es un youkai hostil. Muy bien, puedes pasar. -

Mientras seguía mi camino, una pequeña niña se acercó a ese jardinero y le dice.

\- ¡Maestro! ¿Por que dejó pasar a esa mujer sospechosa? -

\- no te preocupes Youmu. Se ve que ella es una importante amiga de la ama Yuyuko, aunque a lo mejor la ama ya no se acuerde de ella. -

¿Así que ahora te llamas Yuyuko? Pensé. Ese nombre te queda.

Cuando estaba cerca de ti, volví a recordar todo lo que viví contigo y las lagrimas empezaron a salir. Aun así, intente sonreír y al acercarme a ti, volteaste y me saludaste diciendo hola, y yo volví a repetir aquellas palabras que dije la primera vez que te vi.

\- Mucho gusto en conocerte. -


End file.
